Marry Me
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: "APA? KAU MENDO'AKANKU SEPERTI INI?", "Tentu tidak Rei, aku mencintaimu apa adanya...", "Huh...apa maumu Akai?" , "Menikalah denganku..." #RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar mengejutkan datang, di** _ **Cafe Poirot**_ **.**

*0*0*0*0*

Pada malam itu, seorang anggota polisi keamanan rahasia atau yang lebih dikenal dengan PSB. Menyusup kedalam sebuah laboraturium yang berstatus ilegal. Ntah...proyek apa yang mereka kerjakan, namun banyak laporan mengatakan. Mereka membuat obat-obatan berbahaya. Pengamanan yang begitu ketat terpasang didalamnya. Dengan hati-hati polisi itu menghindarinya, dan segera mengambil beberapa percobaan yang ada disana. Namun, ia menyadarai semakin lama bau ruangan yang ia masuki semakin aneh. Dengan cepat ia segera meninggalkan laboraturium itu dan memberikan sample itu keapada yang bertugas dibidangnya, untuk mengetahui percobaan apa yang mereka buat.

Sesudah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik, ia melesat menuju apartementnya dan membersihkan dirinya, lalu beranjak ketempat tidur.

Bosan

Yah...ia bosan, semenjak kehancuran organisasi hitam. Banyak yang sudah berubah, bocah bernama Conan itu sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi, seseorang yang pernah masuk dalam misinya. Lalu, Ai Haibara yang ternyata Shiho Miyano. Ia juga sudah mengetahuinya, dan diberi kesempatan untuk menceritakan semua kenangannya bersama keluarga Miyano. kemudian...

Akai Shuiichi

Orang yang selama ini menjadi tujuannya untuk hidup, dan membunuhnya. Ia sudah mendengar semua kebenarannya, dan ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang. Orang yang ia benci, ternyata _patner_ terbaik yang bersembunyi dibakik layar. Ia juga sudah berhenti bekerja di Poirot, karena misinya sudah selesai.

Bosan

Yah...bosan, tujuan hidupnya sudah menghlang. Namun masih ada rasa benci yang tertanam di hati. Misi yang diberikan padanya tidak semenantang masa itu.

Bosan

Yah...bosan, ia bosan dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Ia berharap akan ada suatu kejadian yang menarik esok hari. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, terlelap dalam keheningan malam.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOHONG...#authordibuangkesungai

*0*0*0*0*

Pukul 06:00 EST

Seseorang berambut pirang bangun dari tidurnya, setelah mendengar alarmnya berbunyi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik wajahnya, ia pun merabanya dan melihat bahwa rambutnya sudah memanjang. Ia pun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, lalu beranjak kekamar mandi dan melihatnya dirinya dikaca.

SOSOK PEREMPUAN

'Pasti ini mimpi,' batinnya, sambil mencubit pipitnya. Namun, terasa sakit.

Ia pun membukakan matanya lagi, dan melihat sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepunggung, bertubuh ramping, dan tingginya yang hanya sekitar 170-an. Oh, ternyata kalau diperhatikan lagi, bulu matanya lentik dan bibir yang berwarna seperti bunga sakura, namun sedikit pucat.

Rei Furuya, namanya. Orang yang kemarin malam berharap, sesuatu menarik terjadi besok. Kini terwujud. Bahkan sampai membuat dirinya terdiam bagai patung, hingga tak sadarkan diri.

*0*0*0*0*

Kazami Yuuya...laki-laki yang merupakan bawahan dari Rei ini, kini sedang cemas. Karena, atasannya tidak menjawab panggilannya dari 1 jam yang lalu. Padahal Rei yang sudah berjanji padanya bahwa hari ini, ia akan mengajaknya berlatih tembak. Kazami pun pergi menuju apartement Rei, untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sesampainya disana, ia menemukan pintu apartement terkunci dan memakai kunci cadangan, yang dipercayakan padanya. Kazami pun terkejut menemukan sosok perempuan yang pingsan dikamar mandi. Ia pun membaringkannya disofa, dan mencoba membuatnya siuman.

"Uh..."

Rei pun mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, dan mendapati Kazami yang berada disampingnya. "KAZAMI!" teriaknya, dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Maaf, nona siapa?" tanya Kazami, bingung kenapa perempuan ini bisa tahu namanya.

"Hah...sebenarnya,"

Rei pun menceritakan semuanya, pada Kazami. Namun, entah penyebab dari perubahan fisik secara drastis ini. Sedangkan Kazami, merasa dilema antara kasihan pada atasannya dan senang karena, akhirnya orang yang ia cintai berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Furuya-san, apa kau masih ingin berlatih menembak hari ini?" tanya Kazami, yang bingung harus bicara apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Rei menghela nafas dalam "Tentu, siapa tahu _strees_ ku bisa hilang. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda,"

Selama memasak didapur, Kazami mendengar teriakan melengking beberapa kali. Ya...Kazami tahu, pasti atasannya sedang mencoba beradaptasi dengantubuh perempuannya.

*0*0*0*0*

"Kau saja yang mengemudi," ucap Rei, yang memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kazami.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat latihan tembak. Kazami curi-curi pandang pada Rei, 'Cantik' pikirnya. Kemeja putih berbalut rompi coklat, dengan dasi pita merah. Serta celana _jeans_ yang seanada dengan rompi. Tak lupa berret yang terpasang dikepalanya. Terkesan tomboy memang, namun Kazami menyukainya.

Tak terasa sudah sampai ditempat _survival game_ , tempat dimana para penyuka dunia perang berkumpul.

"Lah, kenapa kesini?"

"Kupikir, tempat ini akan lebih bagus dari pada tempat yang sering kita kunjungi. Disini anda bisa bertarung dengan sesama pemain,"

"Hee...tidak kusangka kau tahu, tempat seperti ini Kazami,"

Dan benar saja, selama permainan berlangsung Rei banyak mengalahkan pemain lainnya. Banyak yang menawarkannya, masuk kedalam tim. Namun Rei menolaknya, karena ia kesini hanya melampiaskan semua kekesalannya.

Kazami, yang sudah lelah dan kalah. Duduk dibangku peristirahatan, sambil menunggu Rei.

*0*0*0*0*

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Furuya-san?" tanya Kazami, setelah selesai bermain dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Terserah," jawab Rei , sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

Nah, loh...dasar perempuan.

Akhirnya Kazami, mengemudikan mobi milik Rei ini menuju tempat perbelanjaan. Disana ia dan Rei mencari tempat makan, untuk makan siang. Sambil membicarakan, tentang hasil tes sample yang ia berkan kemarin malam. Menurut hasil uji lab, sample itu tidak berbahaya. Serta bukan jenis obat-obat terlarang, itu hanya obat tidur. Itu yang diterima Kazami tadi pagi, disela-sela ia sedang menelepon Rei, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini?" tanya Rei, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Furuya-san, apa saat penyelidikan. Kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Kazami,, serius.

"Aneh? Sepertinya, ada. Aku mencium bau yang aneh didalam sana,"

"Mungkin saja itu penyebabnya,"

"Benar juga, walaupun tidak masuk akal. Namun, keberadaan obat-obat aneh seperti itu benar adanya,"

Tak terasa sudah lama mereka disini, karena tak enak dengan pengunjung yang sudah mulai ramai. Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat makan itu, dan berjalan menyusuri tempat perbelanjaan.

Kencan

Kazami merasa ia seperti sedang berkencan, berajan berseblahan dengan Rei. Ingin berpegangan tangan namun, ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Nah, Furuya-san...bagaimana jika anda membeli beberapa setel pakaian wanita? Terutama um...'itu'," jelas Kazami dengan pipi merona, karena malu.

"Bra maksudmu?"

ASTAGA BLAKBLAKAN BANGET

Kazami pun mengangguk, "Anda pasti sedang tidak menggunakannyakan?" selidiknya.

"Aku pake kok,"

"HAH? Jadi selama ini an-"

"Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Er...walau sebenarnya, kalau aku jelaskan. Pikiranmu lebih macam-macam lagi,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku pakai, bra punya wanita itu. Dia pernah mandi di apartementku, dan meninggalkan beberapa bajunya disana,"

"Ja-jadi..."

"Sudah! Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam,"

Kazami pun menemani Rei membeli beberapa setel baju dan pakaian dalam, yang anehnya. Kenapa atasannya biasa aja saat memasuki bagian surga para pria? Dan sang atasan pun menceritakan ia sering mengantar wanita itu berbelanja, jadi tebriasa.

"Furuya-san, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?"

"Humm...satu sisi ia sudah seperti guruku, bahkan dia yang sering memberitahuku teknik-teknik memasak,"

*0*0*0*0*

Hari sudah mulai malam, tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kencan dadakan, pun berakhir setelah Kazami mengantar Rei pulang. Padahal Kazami, masih ingin merasakan disisi Rei. Sementara itu Rei, mulai membersihkan dirinya dengan penuh keberanian. Apalagi saat menyentuh bagian-bagian yang berubah.

Ntah kenapa mandi, yang menyangkan dan membuat capek hilang. Jadi semakin membuat lelah fisik dan lelah mental. Rei pun duduk disofa, tempat tadi Kazami duduk sebentar untuk miunm teh dan beristirahat. Ia pun menemukan sebuah kunci, yang sepertinya kunci apartement Kazami. Rei pun mencoba menelepon Kazami, namun Rei ingat bahwa batre _smarthphone_ Kazami habis. Mungkin ia akan menyadarinya dan balik lagi kesini.

*0*0*0*0*

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartement, Kazami baru menyadari bahwa kuncinya hilang dan sepertinya terjatuh di apartemen Rei. Namun, ia sudah lelah. Belum lagi laporan yang sudah menunggunya, jadi daripada balik lagi. Lebih baik ia meminta kunci cadangan, pada pemilik apartement.

*0*0*0*0*

'Ting..Tong..'

"Pasti Kazami, mau mengambil kuncinya.."

Saat Rai membuka pintunya, bukan Kazami yang ia dapat melainkan Akai Shuichi. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu apartementnya, namun ditahan oleh Akai, hingga mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar, dengan Akai yang mencoba masuk kedalam dan Rei yang menahannya. Karena, tidak enak dilihat oleh penghuni yang lain. Rei pun memperbolehkan Akai masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tanya kenapa aku, bisa jadi seperti ini,"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menanyak itu. Justru aku sangat bersyukur kau berubah menjadi seperti ini,"

"APA!? KAU MENDO'AKANKU SEPERTI INI?"

"Tentu tidak Rei, aku mencintaimu apa adanya..."

"HAH?"

Diam

Rei pun menghela nafasnya "Huh...apa maumu Akai?" tanyanya, sambil memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Menikalah denganku..."

"..."

TBC

*0*0*0*0*

Hayo... ada yang mau tau kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa _review_ ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

*0*0*0*0*

* * *

Rei pun menghela nafasnya "Huh...apa maumu Akai?" tanyanya, sambil memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Menikalah denganku..."

"..."

* * *

*0*0*0*0*

"Hahahaha...'Akai-san', apa kepala anda baru saja terbentur?" tanya Rei, disela-sela tawanya.

"Tidak,"

"Hoo...jadi begitu,"

"Apa kau ma-"

'BRAKKK'

" **GILA!** Kau gila apa ya? Menikah? Denganmu? Kau **GILA**!" sanggah Rei, sambil menggebrak meja didekatnya.

"Iya aku GILA! Aku gila saat ku perlahan MENYUKAIMU! Aku gila saat kau LEBIH AKRAB DENGAN SCOTCH DARIPADA DENGANKU! Aku gila saat kau mulai MEMBENCIKU! Aku gila saat kau MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR! " balas Akai, sambil berjalan mendekati Rei dan memegang kedua pundaknya erat.

"Aku gila...saat ku tahu aku, mencintaimu,"

"Aku gila...saat kau mulai meninggalkanku,"

"Aku gila...saat tiada lagi kabar tentangmu,"

"Dan...aku gila, jika tanpamu disisiku. Jadilah milikku, agar kubisa melihatmu, memelukmu, menyayangimu, melindungimu...apapun itu, asal itu dirimu. Akan kupertaruhkan nyawaku," lanjut Akai, sambil memeluk Rei dan menghirup aroma shampoo milik Rei.

Rei menghela nafas pelan dalam pelukan Akai. "Hah... Akai, aku tidak tahu kau suka baca tak-tik menggombali wanita," Seketika itu pun, Akai melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Rei dalam. "Tapi, sayangnya aku ini laki-laki. Ya, walaupun...saat ini bukan," lanjutnnya.

"Rei..."

"Nah, ini sudah malam. Aku mau istirahat, dan sampai jumpa," ucap Rei, sambil menarik Akai keluar dari apartementnya.

Pintu apartement pun ditutup dengan suara sedikit kencang, meninggalkan Akai yang terdiam didepan pintu apartemen. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti," ucap Akai pelan, lalu meninggalkan apartement Rei.

'BADUMP'

'BADUMP'

'YA TUHAN! DIA KENAPA SIH?' batin Rei, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

* * *

*0*0*0*0*

"Tadaima,"

"Ah, aniki...aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kau menghilang begitu saja, seusai berbelanja.." ucap Sera, sambil menghampiri kakaknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Jadi gimana Shuuichi? Apa buruanmu sudah terperangkap?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, sambil menghirup aroma secangkir kopi hitamnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?" tanya Akai balik pada ayahnya.

"Buruan yang sangat sulit, rupanya. Mungkin kau harus memakai cara lain,"

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian sedang bicara tentang apa sih? Tidak adil bukan, kalau kita tidak tahu," ucap Mary, yang merasa dirinya dan yang lain terabaikan.

"Hanya berbicara 'masa depan'," ucap Testumo, mengkode jawaban dengan jelas.

"Masa depan?"

* * *

*0*0*0*0*

"Rei-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit kurang tidur,"

Saat ini Kazami dan Rei baru saja selesai menjalankan misi. Ia sudah menjalaskan semuanya pada sang atasan, dan ia diberikan perlakuan khusus. Yaitu diperbolehkan tidak masuk kantor, dan tetap mendapatkan misi, melalui Kazami sebagai perantaranya.

"Apa kita perlu istriahat sejenak?" tawar Kazami.

"Bol-"

Kesadaran Rei pun mulai menghilang, dan ia pun hampir saja membentur tanah. Jika tidak Kazami yang dengan cepat menangkapnya. Lalu membawanya ke klinik, karena bibirnya sudah sangat pucat.

"Uh..."

* * *

*0*0*0*0*

"Ah, Rei-san...sudah baikan?"

"Kita dimana?" tanya Rei, sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kita ada diklinik. Rei-san pingsan dan kata dokter, Rei-san kurang tidur dan..."

"Dan..."

"A,ano..."

"Katakan dengan jelas Kazami,"

"Dokter bilang, kalau Rei-san tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas dan harus banyak istirahat saat sedang menstruasi,"

"HAHH?"

"Summimasen, saya hanya menyampaikan apa adanya,"

Rei masih _shock_ berat

"Summimasen, sebaiknya Rei-san cepat ganti 'itu' . sebelum tembus..." ucap Kazami, yang sebenarnya udah takut salah bicara, sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi pembalut. Dengan cepat Rei pun menerimanya, dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Kazami, bolehkah aku meminjam blezzermu?" tanya Rei, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tentu saja, buat apa?" tanya Kazami balik, sambil memberikan blezzer miliknya.

Rei pun menerimanya dan langsung mengikat blezzer Kazami, kepinggangnya. Menutupi bagia belakang. "Gomenasai, aku akan langsung akan mencucinya.." jawab Rei malu.

Kazami hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, biar kuantar Rei-san pulang..."

"Ha'i,"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai~ , udah mulai sepi yah fandomnya (ToT)''. Saya juga sudah mulai sibuk, padahal saya berharap ada lagi yang bikin acara FF khusus Rei /(ToT)/**

 **Mau dilanjut yang mana dulu nih?**

 **You and Me?**

 **Marry Me?**

 **Apa bikin lagi?#PLAKKK**


End file.
